Cherish Your Heartache
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Ternyata Yunho lupa jika yang namanya luka, meskipun hanya goresan kecil tetap akan meninggalkan bekas. Apalagi luka hati, Yunho memang tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. Namun Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu yang akan selalu merasakan perihnya. YUNJAE fic END - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title: CHERISH YOUR HEARTACHE**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Romance, Hurt.**

**Main Cast: YunJae**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

- Yunho Pov -

Tuhan telah begitu sangat mencintaiku... Kalian tahu kenapa?  
Karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan sesosok malaikat untuk menyempurnakan hidupku.  
Sosok malaikat yang begitu menawan dalam balutan raga seorang laki-laki.

Ya.  
Laki-laki yang sempurna paras rupa dan tingkah lakunya.  
Laki-laki bermata onyx dengan iris mata hitam yang membingkai doe eyesnya.., hidungnya mancung sempurna.., kulitnya halus dengan warna putih bersih... Dan jangan lupakan bibir sexy yang sewarna chery itu...

Dear God,  
Betapa sempurna ciptaanmu!

Namun, Tuhan ternyata lebih mencintai malaikatku daripada diriku sendiri...  
Tuhan menciptakan dia dalam kesempurnaan yang berlebih..  
Dia menguasai satu bahasa yang tidak mudah untuk orang lain mempelajarinya.

Bahasa isyarat.

Ya.  
Malaikatku adalah seorang tuna wicara.  
Dan aku,  
Aku telah begitu bodoh menyianyiakan dirinya.  
Mataku telah buta karena silau dunia...  
Telingaku telah tuli karena gema kebusukan tiap pengumandang kata-kata omong kosong...  
Serta hatiku,  
Hatiku telah beku sekeras batu...

Jika ada orang yang bertanya padaku siapakah manusia terbodoh di dunia ini?  
Maka aku akan dengan senang hati menujuk diriku sendiri.

.  
Inilah kisahku..  
Kisah masa mudaku..  
Kisah kebusukanku..  
Dan,  
Kisah penyesalanku.

- End Yunho Pov-

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

- Jaejoong Pov -

Saat jemari-jemariku mengisyaratkan perkataan padamu bahwa,  
"Aku rela melepasmu dengan yang lain asal kau bahagia.."  
ITU BOHONG..!  
Sesungguhnya hatiku tidak rela, Yunnie ya~

Ketika dengan lihainya kedua tanganku menegaskan kepadamu bahwa,  
"Jika kau bahagia aku juga ikut bahagia, walaupun kau tak bersamaku.."  
ITU BULSHIT..!  
Karena senyatanya hatiku menangis, Bear~

Kala itu aku memang tersenyum melepasmu Yunnie ah... Tapi itu bukan senyum ketegaran seperti yang kau bilang..  
Aku tersenyum karena aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri..

Orang bilang cinta itu tidak harus memiliki..  
Namun bagiku itu adalah suatu ajaran kemunafikan!  
Ya!  
Karena aku sudah merasakannya sendiri.. Berpura-pura merelakan orang yang aku cintai padahal egoku menjerit ingin memiliki..

It's really hurt!

Sakit Yunnie ah~  
Sakit Bear~

- End Jaejoong Pov -

* * *

.

.

Berminat?  
Lanjut? Or Delete?

A/N:  
Sebenarnya ini ff awal tahun kemarin.. Tapi berhubung author ganti ponsel jadi ff ini mati tenggelem di note ponsel yang lama XD *plok

Ff ini udah ada 2 part di note dan udah pernah di post di fb author 1 part :) (tapi sekarang udah di protek) niatnya cerita ini tidak akan menjadi chapter yang panjang dan cukup dijadikan 3shoot saja ^^

dan ceritanya memang udah rampung kok, hanya perlu ditambahin sedikit bumbu saja.. hahaha XD kebelulan author lagi melankolis sambil nunggu wangsit humor Chibi dan proses ngetik Just Another Girl, author post ff lawas dulu XD

But, aku mau melihat minat kalian dulu :)  
Jadi? Perlukah dilanjut?

Terima kasih

**ReDeviL9095**


	2. II (two)

Title:** CHERISH YOUR HEARTACHE**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: BL, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s),**  
**Romance, Hurt, Little Angst.**

**Cast:**  
**Kim Jaejoong**  
**Jung Yunho**  
**Kwon BoA**  
**And other**

**Warn: ada yang bias BoA?**  
**Jika ada author minta maaf karena telah meminjam namanya untuk jadi peran antagonis disini ^^v**

**Tak ada maksud menjadikan image buruk buat BoA coz ini hanyalah cerita karangan hasil imajinasi liar author semata.. Jadi tolong jangan diambil serius ne.. Anggap aja tuntutan peran(?) XD**

Oke, happy reading ^^

* * *

.

.

.

"HEY! Ternyata selain bisu kau juga buta eoh? Apa-apaan ini, beraninya kau menumpahkan minuman di bajuku, KIM JAEJOONG! Kau tahu hah? Harga bajuku tidak akan cukup kau ganti bahkan dengan gajimu selama setahun, P.E.L.A.Y.A.N miskin!"

Seorang yeoja dengan style glamour tengah berkacak pinggang di depan seorang namja berperawakan kurus yang hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mendengar setiap sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari bibir sang yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah BoA.. Itu hanya baju, kau tidak perlu memarahinya sampai seperti itu!" suara bariton khas lelaki terdengar seolah berusaha melerai suasana heboh yang sedang berlangsung di kantin kampus mewah tersebut.

"Tapi Yunho, ini adalah baju kesayanganku. Aku membelinya langsung di butik Paris sewaktu aku keliling Eropa tahun lalu!" nada angkuh tersirat jelas dalam ucapan sang yeoja.

"Gwenchana, aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru nanti, ne?!" namja itu masih berusaha membujuk si yeoja dengan iming-iming.

"Jeongmal? Tapi bajuku basah Yunho-ah... Dan aku tidak mungkin mengikuti jam kuliah dalam keadaan seperti ini!" BoA pun bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Yunho, mengabaikan seseorang yang menjadi korban makiannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pakai jaketku saja dulu, ukurannya memang mungkin akan kebesaran jika di pakai olehmu.. Tapi setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus memakai baju basahmu!" binar di mata BoA pun semakin menjadi.

Yunho menuntun sang yeoja keluar dari kantin kampusnya karena toh mereka memang masih ada materi kuliah yang beberapa menit lagi akan segera berlangsung.

Tatapan iri, kagum dan memuja terpancar jelas di setiap pasang mata mahasiwa yang kebetulan berada di kantin begitu melihat dua orang yang menjadi Prince dan Princess Universitas berjalan mesra melintasi mereka.

Namun tak seorang pun tahu jika ada satu yang berbeda, sepasang doe eyes yang menatap sendu pasangan kekasih itu.

.

.

.

**- Jaejoong Pov -**

Aku merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di bahu kananku.

"Joongie.. Gwenchana?" dan begitu aku menengok kesamping, kudapati raut muka Hyeri ahjumma yang memandang iba ke arahku.

"Jangan di ambil hati ne?! BoA hanya yeoja angkuh yang besar kepala!" aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan wanita paruh baya yang sudah aku anggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri.  
Ah!  
Haruskah aku menceritakan siapa diriku?  
Aku adalah seorang namja bisu yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.  
Di usiaku yang tahun ini genap 22 tahun aku bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan kantin di sebuah Universitas solid di kota Seoul.  
Untuk ukuran seorang penyandang cacat sepertiku, bisa bekerja dan menghidupi diri sendiri saja sudah seperti anugerah.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena pengelola kantin ini adalah seorang yeoja baik hati yang bernama Lee Hyeri, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura keibuannya menyejukanku jika aku sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah melayani di luar Jaejoongie. Bagaimana jika Joongie membantu di dalam saja di bagian dapur menemani Taemin memasak atau menghangatkan beberapa makanan?" Hyeri ahjumma menarik lembut pergelangan tanganku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum merespon setiap perlakuannya.

**- end pov -**

**. **

**. **

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam waktu Korea Selatan. Di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana tampak seorang namja cantik tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan baju-baju kotor yang akan ia cuci. Mencuci di malam hari eum?  
Yeah!  
Karena setiap pagi sampai malam ia akan selalu sibuk pergi bekerja.

TOK TOK TOK

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar ketukan pintu depan rumahnya.  
Sejenak namja cantik itu terdiam menerka siapa gerangan sang tamu di malam hari itu?  
Namun beberapa detik kemudian seulas senyum miris tersungging di bibir cherry miliknya.

Jaejoong buru-buru membilas kedua tangannya yang penuh busa deterjen. Dengan asal ia meremas kaos yang ia melekat di badan kurus miliknya untuk mengelap tangannya yang basah.

CKLEK

Begitu pintu terbuka, Jaejoong mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Annyeong Boo~"

* * *

ReDeviL9095

* * *

Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho yang tengah mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan mencuci bajunya dan ia juga sudah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama baby blue kesayangannya.

"Mianhae atas kelakuan BoA tadi siang ne?!"

Selalu seperti ini. Kalimat Yunho yang sudah dihapal Jaejoong adalah Yunho akan selalu meminta maaf atas nama kekasih publiknya.  
Jaejoong sudah kebal.. Sungguh! Atau bisa jadi Jaejoong juga sebenarnya sudah muak dengan kalimat yang selalu di ulang-ulang hampir setiap hari itu.

Tahukah kalian jika sebenarnya Jung Yunho si pangeran kampus itu adalah kekasih gelap dari Kim Jaejoong si pelayan kantin yang bisu dan miskin.

Namun itu semua hanyalah asmara semu dibalik mata umum. Karena senyatanya semua orang tahu jika Yunho itu adalah pacar BoA.

Sebenarnya ini bukan salah Yunho. Ya, Jaejoong selalu yakin ini bukanlah kesalahan kekasih hatinya jika laki-laki itu sampai harus memakai topeng bersirat luka jika mereka tengah berada di depan umum.

Ini adalah kesalah dirinya.. Takdir yang menjadikan ia yang tidak sempurna, dan ego Yunho yang tak pernah mau memahami kekurangan dirinya.

"Kau mau memafaankanku kan Boo?" Yunho menatap doe eyes Jaejoong menuntut kepastian.  
Dan bibir hati itu tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Saranghae Jaejoongie, jeongmal saranghae.. Aku mencintaimu dan kau harus tahu jika aku akan selalu mencintamu.."

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho memeluk dan mengecupi dahi.  
Hatinya sudah cukup bersabar bukan?  
Jika hanya dengan cara seperti ini Jaejoong bisa mendapat limpahan cinta dari Yunho, maka biarkanlah luka menjadi lagu harian Jaejoong dalam menjalani cerita asmaranya.

.

.

**flashback setengah tahun yang lalu**

"Ah, Jae hyung, bisa tolong bantu aku mengantar dua nampan ini untuk meja nomor 5, tidak?"

Suara Lee Taemin, putra bungsu Hyeri ahjumma menghentikan pergerakan Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci piring di pojok kanan dapur.

Tanpa menunggu lama, namja cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung bergegas mengangkat salah satu nampan yang berisi empat porsi ddukbokkie.

Jaejoong berjalan hati-hati sambil sesekali melirik ke bawah takut jika nanti ia ceroboh karena menyandung sesuatu.  
Dan betapa berdebarnya hati Jaejoong saat sepasang mata bulat itu mendapati siapa gerangan pelanggan yang berada di meja nomor 5 tersebut.

Retinanya menangkap empat orang namja tampan terlihat sedang asyik bersenda gurau di bangku masing-masing dengan posisi mengitari meja berbentuk bundar milik kantin.

Mereka adalah dua bersaudara Choi, Choi Siwon dan Choi Seunghyun serta dua bersaudara Jung, Jung Changmin dan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong paham betul jika keempat namja tersebut memang tampan. Jadi, wajar kan kalau ia merasa grogi dan canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka.

Tetapi, sebenarannya alasan utama debaran yang bergejolak dalam dadanya adalah karena sosok itu. Salah seorang dari mereka itu lah yang membuat Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum sejak pagi.

TAK

Suara mangkuk yang beradu dengan kayu menimbulkan bunyi tersendiri yang ternyata mampu mengentikan aktifitas mengobrol - entah apa - dua bersaudara Choi dan dua bersaudara Jung itu.

Sunghyun, Siwon, dan Changmin melirik intens pada Yunho yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan tatapan penuh sayang yang ia tujukan pada si pengantar makanan.

"Gomawo Jaejoongie~" ucap Yunho tulus.

Jaejoong hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan wajah merona sebelum meninggalkan mereka untuk bergegas kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Hey hey hey! Ada apa dengan Jung Yunho kita?" Siwon menyeringai ke arah Yunho.

"Jangan bilang jika kau naksir Jaejoong?" Seunghyun memberikan pukulan kecil di pundak Yunho. Bentuk gurauan yang biasa dilakukan oleh sesama anak laki-laki.

"Memangnya kenapa Jika aku naksir Jaejoong?" Yunho balik menyeringai.

Seunghyun berdecak, Siwon tertawa keras sementara Changmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey Man! Kami tidak buta, Jaejoong memang mempesona. Dia cantik, lugu dan manis. Tapi aku cukup sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara.. Jika aku menyukainya lalu berniat menjadikan dia sebagai kekasihku, lantas mau bagaimana kami berhubungan nanti? Merepotkan!" Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Jangan menilai sesuatu dari penampilan luarnya, Choi cilik!" bela Yunho. Terus terang ia tidak suka Jaejoong dinilai seperti itu oleh teman dekatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.."

"Tapi bicaramu keterlaluan, Kuda!" timpal Changmin. Laki-laki Jangkung yang sedang menyendokkan ddukbokkie ke dalam mulut lebarnya itu menyadari aura tegang yang berasal dari hyungnya.

"Tapi aku hanya bicara fakta, Jerapah! Yunho itu populer, dia bisa menjatuhkan pilihannya pada wanita dan laki-laki sekampus yang lebih pantas daripada harus dengan si polos Kim itu.."

**End of flashback**

**. **

**. **

Sejak saat itu, dimana ketika Yunho mendapat ejekan serta sindiran oleh teman-temannya tentang kekurangan Jaejoong, Yunho jadi merubah sikapnya jika ia bertemu Jaejoong di depan umum. Ia akan bertingkah seolah ia tidak tertarik pada namja cantik itu sebelumnya. Padahal senyatanya mereka telah merajut benang cinta berumur tiga bulan.

Jaejoong bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk sedih mendengarkan alasan Yunho.  
Yuho berdalih bahwa ia sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan mereka adalah semata-mata karena ia tidak mau Jaejoong dijelek-jelekan oleh teman-teman Yunho.  
Tapi benarkah alasan Yunho karena hal tersebut?

Kecewa, terluka adalah perasaan yang mendominasi Jaejoong kala itu.  
Hubungan cinta yang seharusnya sedang mekar-mekarnya malah tergilas oleh keegoisan dan tingginya harga diri sang pujaan.

Dan luka itu semakin lebar manakala Yunho meminta ijin kepada dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan asmara dengan BoA dengan alibi agar mengalihkan pandangan orang dari hungungan cinta rahasia antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Hanya seperti inikah cinta kasih yang Yunho janjikan kepadanya?

Ternyata Yunho lupa jika yang namanya luka, meskipun hanya goresan kecil tetap akan meninggalkan bekas.  
Apalagi luka hati, Yunho memang tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. Namun Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu yang akan selalu merasakan perihnya.

.

.

* * *

**T. B. C**

Jujur sejak bikin serial chibi author jadi ga tau gimana nulis angst lagi TT_TT  
Ini ff endingnya malah berakhir roman picisan banget.. (Chap final udah selesai author ketik)

But, gomawo buat kalian yang masih mau membacanya XD  
Hahaha~

**BearHug**  
**ReDeviL9095**


	3. III

**Title: CHERISH YOUR HEARTACHE**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: BL, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s),**  
**Romance, Hurt, Little Angst.**

**Cast:**  
**Kim Jaejoong**  
**Jung Yunho**  
**Kwon BoA**  
**And other**

**Warn: ada yang bias BoA?**  
**Jika ada author minta maaf karena telah meminjam namanya untuk jadi peran antagonis disini ^^v**

**Tak ada maksud menjadikan image buruk buat BoA coz ini hanyalah cerita karangan hasil imajinasi liar author semata.. Jadi tolong jangan diambil serius ne.. Anggap aja tuntutan peran(?) XD**

Oke, happy reading ^^

* * *

.

.

.

**- Jaejoong pov -**

Untuk kesekian kalinya luka itu merambati hati. Entah sudah bagaimana bentuknya hatiku sekarang, Yunho-ah..  
Teriris, tercabik, remuk menjadi serpihan.

Aku melihatnya lagi. Melihat tangan yang biasa kau gunakan untuk membelai rambutku kini tangan itu kau gunakan untuk mengelus orang lain.

Aku iri Yunho-ah, aku cemburu.  
Sangat cemburu padanya.. Pada dia! seseorang yang bisa kau sentuh dan kau genggam dengan bebas tanpa malu.

Lalu jika begini apa bedanya aku dengan orang lain, Yun?

Kadang jika keputus asaan sudah mencapai pucaknya, aku ingin sekali mengakhiri ikatan kita.. Jujur aku tidak sanggup jika harus menanggung luka hati dalam waktu berkepanjangan.

Karena tanpa kau torehkan pun hidupku ini sudah banyak luka disana-sini.

"Jaejoong hyung!" aku mendengar suara Changmin memanggilku.

Buru-buru aku memutuskan padangan mataku pada potret Yunho dan BoA yang sedang berjalan beriringan melintasi halaman kantin.  
Kekasihku tengah bersanding dengan kekasihnya.

Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain membiarkan Yunho yang selalu mengalihan arah pandangnya jika secara tidak langsung mataku dan matanya bersirobok.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, bergegas menolehkan kepalaku menatap Changmin yang sudah sejak tadi mencolek-colek bahuku.

Seolah-olah mata ini mampu bekata mewakili mulutku, aku balas menatap Changmin dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Hyung, Aku pesan dua gelas jus melon ne?! Dua gelas jumbo, cepat, dan tidak boleh pakai lama-lama.."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.. kutulis pesanan Changmin pada note kecil yang selalu setia berada di dalam kantong seragamku. Setelah Changmin mengakhiri pesannya aku lantas beranjak ke dalam untuk menyerahkan sobekan note ini pada Taemin yang berada di balik dapur sana.

"YO! Little Jung! Sendirian eoh?"

Tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar suara Choi Seunghyun yang baru saja datang dan sekarang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah kanan tempat duduk Changmin.

Aku berniat mengabaikan mereka dan hendak menuju meja yang terletak di sudut kantin untuk mengambil piring kotor yang telah ditinggalkan oleh pembeli tadi jika saja kalimat Seunghyun tidak menampar telak jiwaku.

"Jadi kapan hyungmu dan BoA akan bertunangan, little Jung? Aku dengar dari Aboji kemarin keluarga Kwon dan keluargamu sudah membicarakan tanggal pernikahaan.."

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu soal itu, Choi!"

"Hey! Beginikah reaksimu pada hyung dan calon kakak iparmu? Kau harusnya bangga punya Nuna yang cantik dan cerdas seperti BoA.."

"Aku lebih rela hyungku menikah dengan Kang Hodong daripada harus menikah dengan yeoja itu.."

"Calm down boy... Kenapa kau sinis sekali padanya heum?"

"Ayolah Choi! Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Nona Kwon itu terlalu angkuh dan sombong pada orang lain.. Aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar berhati kaku dan alot seperti dia.."

"Hahahaha.."

Aku tidak sanggup mendengar obrolan mereka lebih banyak lagi.. Dengan langkah panjang aku segera memasuki dapur dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuknya.

Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkan hatiku..

**- End Jaejoong pov -**

* * *

ReDeviL9095

* * *

Yunho menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani memandang sosok tegas sang ayah yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Berikan alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Aku tidak bisa, Appa. Karena aku tidak mencintai BoA.."

Jung JiHon berang ketika anak sulungnya itu tiba-tiba membuat pengakuan yang memancing amarah keluarga Kwon.

Bagaimana tidak, ditengah-tengah obrolan tentang rencana pertunangan Yunho dan BoA, anaknya itu malah berkata bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan asmaranya dengan putri tunggal Kwon JiYong tersebut. Akibatnya kini BoA dan kedua orangtuanya pamit pulang dengan berbekal emosi yang sengaja Yunho suguhkan.

"Kau jangan membuat lelucon murahan, Jung Yunho. Apa maksudnya kau tidak mencintai BoA? Lalu hubungan kalian selama ini apa namanya huh? Kau berpacaran tanpa cinta begitu?" tak ada bentakkan, tak ada teriakan dalam nada kalimat ayahnya. Namun Yunho bisa merasakan makna tuduhan, tekanan dan tudingan bak terdakwa di meja persidangan.

Yunho mengenal siapa ayahnya. Jung JiHon memang selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, namun justru dari sikap tenang itulah Yunho merasa sangat kerdil dan terintimidasi.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu..Appa.." lirih Yunho menjawabnya.

"Oke, lalu dimana penjelasanmu?"

"A-Aku.. Aku tidak benar-benar mencintai BoA karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain, Appa.."

"APA? jadi maksudmu selama ini kau menjalin hubungan dengan dua orang?" suara JiHon kini naik satu oktaf.

"Ne.."

"Dimana otakmu Jung Yunho? Kau letakkan dimana akal warasmu hah? Kau menduakan perasaan seseorang dan kau menikmatinya?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Appa. Aku mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku.." Yunho mendongakan wajahnya.

Dua pasang mata sipit itu saling memandang dengan tatapan yang kontras.. Sang ayah dengan pacaran kemarahan yang terbendung, dan sang anak dengan sorot memelas penuh penyesalan.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan padaku Jung Yunho? Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi pecundang seperti ini.."

"Aku tahu aku salah Appa, oleh karena itu aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

JiHon melihat Yunho membungkukan badan ke arahnya. Ia mengerti anaknya ini mengaku salah, dan Yunho sudah berani jujur kepadanya sebelum semua terlambat itu juga sudah merupakan tidakan yang tepat. Tapi tetap saja kesalahan tetap Yunho biang keladinya.

"Segala sesuatu tidak akan cukup hanya dengan minta maaf Jung Yunho. Kau pikir mulutmu itu apa? Aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak akan ikut campur, silahkan selesaikan sendiri masalahmu dan tentunya kau harus siap menanggung resiko dan konsekuensi atas perbuatanmu!"

"Aku mengerti Appa, aku janji aku akan meminta maaf pada keluarga BoA dan mengaku salah kepada mereka.. Tapi sebelumnya, tolong maafkan aku, Appa.. Aku telah mengecewakanmu.." ucap Yunho masih dalam posisi membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kemarilah, dan angkat kepalamu!" Yunho menegakan badannya. Ia melihat kalau tatapan sang ayah padanya sekarang sudah melunak tidak setajam beberapa saat lalu.

Sekarang Yunho hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari posisi sang ayah yang berdiri di hadapannya.  
Dengan kontak mata yang saling terpaut, JiHon berinisiatif mendekati Yunho dan memeluk erat anaknya terlebih dulu.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Yunho-ah. Kau dan Changmin adalah harta yang paling berharga dalam kehidupan keluarga Jung. Aku bangga karena kau sudah mau jujur pada ayahmu dan terlebih kau sudah jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, anakku.. Setiap orang pasti akan berbuat kesalahan.. Begitupun kau."

Yunho terisak keras di bahu ayahnya. Adalah anugerah karena ia terlahir sebagai seorang putra Jung.  
Yunho sangat mencintai dan mengagumi sosok kepala keluarga Jung itu. Tak peduli nanti atau ke depan, di hadapan JiHon Yunho tetap bayi kecilnya. Bayi kecil rapuh yang akan selalu membutuhan pelukan sang ayah sebagai penenang jiwa selain penyejuk hati yang berasal dari pelukan Ibu.. Bayi kecil yang akan selalu mengadu dan membutuhkan arahan jika ia sedang dalam persimpangan di jalan hidupnya..

"Mianhae.. Appa.. Mian..."

* * *

ReDeviL9095

* * *

Jaejoong sedang melamun disamping jendela rumah sewa sepetaknya..

Malam ini mendung.. Tak ada bintang tak ada bulan yang bertebaran di atas langit Seoul sana..

Ia melirik pada jam dinding berbentuk persegi yang tergantung di atas tembok kamar tidur kecil miliknya. Pukul sembilan malam dan Yunho belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Segala pikiran buruk berseliweran dalam kepala Jaejoong. Apakah malam ini Yunho tidak datang mengunjunginya? Apakah Yunho sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada BoA? Ia terlupakan karena seperti yang Seunghyun bilang jika Yunho dan BoA akan bertunangan dan segera menikah.

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong tersenak. Dengan sedikit berlari ia bergegas membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah tampan Yunho yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

GREB

Mata sipit Yunho membulat ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memeluknya begitu erat dan posesif. Dan sedetik kemudian, Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Waeyo hmm? Kau merindukanku, Boo?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan dan menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho.

Laki-laki cantik itu sangat mencintai Yunho. Sangat!

Bisakah kalian bayangkan perasaan Jaejoong?  
Kau terlahir tidak sempurna, namun suatu hari datang seseorang yang menawarkan cintanya kepadamu. Apa yang kau rasakan? Bahagia bukan?

Begitupun dengan apa yang dialami Jaejoong, ia sama seperti manusia normal pada umumnya yang berharap bisa dicintai dan mencintai dengan seseorang dalam hidupnya.

Walaupun sejak awal Jaejoong selalu tidak yakin akan cinta itu.. Ia tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak jika ujungnya ia malah akan terluka terlalu dalam.

Namun Yunho selalu membuktikan bahwa ia tulus dan mencintai Jaejoong begitu adanya. Sampai-sampai akhirnya Jaejoong luluh dan menerima Yunho menjadi kekasihnya dengan semua kesungguhan dan perbuatan yang sudah Yunho lakukan untuk mencuri hati lelaki cantik tersebut.

Tapi ternyata kebahagian itu tidak berjangka panjang.. Bukti cinta Yunho masih terlalu dangkal karena hanya gara-gara sindiran dari teman-temannya Yunho sudah berani menyakiti Jaejoong sedemikian rupa.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong seperti tersadarkan kembali siapa dirinya.. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepas Yunho bersama BoA.

.

.

.

"Ada apa sayang?" Yunho mengenggam jemari lentik Jaejoong yang barusan mengelus lengannya dengan lembut.

Yunho sudah hafal, jika Jaejoong mengelus lengannya itu adalah pertanda jika kekasihnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

'Kau mencintaku?' jari-jari Jaejoong bergerak luwes mengakatan kalimatnya pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, mereka sudah sembilan bulan menjalin asmara dan Yunho sudah lancar membaca gerak isyarat Jaejoong melalui tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, eum? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie~ sangat mencintaimu.." dituntunnya Jaejoong menuju sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tamu sempit rumah kecil Jaejoong.

Sofa itu adalah pemberian Yunho karena Jaejoong tentu saja tidak mampu membeli sofa mewah yang akan sangat nyaman jika diduduki tersebut. Sofa panjang itu juga lah yang menjadi ranjang Yunho jika ia sedang menginap di tempat Jaejoong ini.

Jaejoong memang miskin harta dan tidak sempurna, tapi ia masih memiliki harga diri dan hak untuk menolak seseorang yang belum terikat untuk tidur seranjang dengan dirinya.

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di atas sofa tetapi ia malah berselonjor di atas karpet dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaejoong. Si sulung Jung itu sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini. Ia jadi bisa bermanja-manja sesuka hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Boo?" Yunho mendongak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kentara sekali begitu sendu.

'Kalau kau mencintaiku, bisakah kau melepaskanku Yunho-ah?'

"Boo!"

Yunho menatap tidak suka pada Jaejoong karena bahasa jemarinya tadi.

'Aku mohon, aku hanya ingin kita bahagia. Jadi mari kita akhiri saja hubungan ini!'

"Apa maksudnya sayang? Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika aku harus kehilanganmu? Aku tidak mau Boo. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

'Kau akan bahagia dengan BoA..'

"BoA? Jadi karena dia kau mau meninggalkanku? Tidak Jaejoongie, aku tidak akan bahagia dengan BoA. Aku hanya akan bahagia dengan kau, dengan Kim Jaejoong!"

'Tapi aku tidak bahagia Yunho-ah, hatiku sakit sekali.. Aku tidak mau tersiksa terlalu lama. Jadi ayo kita berpisah saja!'

Yunho tertohok, ia memang sudah gelap mata karena tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana jika seandainya ia lah yang berada di posisi Jaejoong.

"Boo, mian.. Mianhae sayang, aku tahu aku selalu menyakitimu.. Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku tidak mau!" Yunho merengek dan memelas pada Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Jaejoong akan menatap iba dan kasihan kepadanya.

'Kau jangan egois Yunho-ah, kalau kau memang ingin aku bahagia tolong lepaskan aku. Kau akan lebih bebas dan leluasa berhubungan dengan BoA tanpa rasa malu bahkan kau juga tidak usah merasa bersalah lagi padaku..'

"NO! Ani Boo! Aniyo... Justru hari ini aku ingin mengakhiri semua kepura-puraan yang terjadi selama ini dan mengatakan pada semua orang jika hanya kau yang aku cintai.."

'Mianhae Yunho-ah, aku tidak biasa.'

Yunho terisak frustasi dipangkuan Jaejoong, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menangis keras seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada perut sang kekasih.

Jaejoong pun sekuat hati menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah di kedua mata bulatnya. Ia mengelus punggung Yunho yang bergetar dalam rengkuhannya.

'Mianhae Bear..'

* * *

**T. B. C**

Hwkhwkhwk kenapa jadi begini? (-..-)  
Ini rada melenceng dari prolog XD  
Coz author udah ga bisa bikin ff hurt lagi TT_TT

Dan author berterima kasih sekali pada kalian yang masih mau membacanya :)  
Terima kasih atas review dan suportnya XD

Terutama buat Nickey jie dan jeng Aaliya yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini sejak tahun lalu..  
Hehehe ^^v

Ff ini awalnya emang pake Tiffany buat jadi pihak ketiga.. Tapi ga tau kenapa author malah mengedit dan menggantinya dengan BoA hahaha XD

**Kecup satu-satu:**  
**3kjj | hana sukie | MaghT | missjelek | Ria | Clein cassie | ifa. p. arunda | Elzha luv changminnie | irengiovanny | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | lipminnie | My | rhieez | Aaliya Shim | ryeo ryeong | yoon HyunWoon | Guest | Clein cassie | haruko2277 | hanasukie | Youleebitha | Vic89 | nunoel31| 3kjj | mmillo | yoon HyunWoon | Elzha luv changminnie | nickeYJcassie | PhantoMiRotiC | ifa. p. arunda | ryeo ryeong | PhantoMiRotiC | weheartyunjae | js-ie | PandaPandaTaoris | Guest | irengiovanny | jihee46 | jaena | dan para silent readers :)**

NB: Sepertinya author punya readers kesayangan disini XD  
Author pengen bgt ngobrol ama dia tapi author malu SKSDnya *dzing

Aslinya author nyemplung di ffn bukan hanya sekedar jadi penulis/pembaca loh, tapi author jg pengen cari temen :v *eaaaaaa

**BearHug**  
**ReDeviL9095**

twitter: ReDeviL9095  
Fb: Inbox  
WA: Inbox


	4. Chapter 4a of 4b (END)

**Title: CHERISH YOUR HEARTACHE**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: BL, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s),**  
**Romance, Hurt, Little Angst.**

**Cast:**  
**Kim Jaejoong**  
**Jung Yunho**  
**Kwon BoA**  
**And other**

**Warn: ada yang bias BoA?**  
**Jika ada author minta maaf karena telah meminjam namanya untuk jadi peran antagonis disini ^^v**

**Tak ada maksud menjadikan image buruk buat BoA coz ini hanyalah cerita karangan hasil imajinasi liar author semata.. Jadi tolong jangan diambil serius ne.. Anggap aja tuntutan peran(?) XD**

**Oke, happy reading ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

**Part 4a of 4b(End)**

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan pemandangan kantin universitas sekarang terlihat begitu berbeda seperti biasanya.

Lihat saja, semua orang kini bisa menemukan sosok Jung Yunho yang famous tengah mengejar-ngejar si pelayan kantin yang biasa dihina dan dicaci oleh teman-temannya.

Sejak malam ketika Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho, besoknya laki-laki cantik itu bersikap cuek dan acuh pada putra sulung keluarga Jung tersebut.

Yunho merasa sesak serta nyeri di hatinya manakala Jaejoongnya yang sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoongnya yang dulu.

Apakah seperti ini yang Jaejoong rasakan ketika ia bertingkah layaknya orang asing di hadapan Jaejoong saat ia tengah bersama BoA kemarin-kemarin?  
Ataukah lebih sesak dan menyakitkan lagi daripada yang Yunho rasakan kini?

Miris memang, padahal Yunho sudah benar-benar memutuskan BoA sebelum Jaejoong memutuskan Yunho.

Pada awalnya BoA marah dan sakit hati tentu saja., karena tanpa cekcok, tanpa pertengkaran Yunho tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja. Pertunangan yang gagal, ditambah dengan kelakuan Yunho yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadikan BoA berpikir untuk apa juga ia mempertahankan Yunho yang seperti itu.

Akhirnya BoA tahu jika selama ini dirinya hanya menjadi selingan Yunho saja. Atau lebih tepatnya ia hanyalah sekedar kekasih formalitas semata.  
Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika Yunho berontak ketika kedua belah pihak orangtua mereka sudah menyusun rencana serius untuk pernikahan. Karena pada kenyataannya bukan ia lah yang berada di hati Yunho.

Akibatnya sekarang BoA sangat membenci Yunho. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada laki-laki Jung itu., bahkan karena BoA adalah perempuan populer di kalangannya, tak sampai tiga hari ia diputuskan oleh Yunho, BoA sudah menggandeng lelaki lain bernama Kangta yang diketahui sebagai anak rektor di kampusnya.

Entah pada dasarnya BoA mencintai Yunho atau mencintai hartanya, yang jelas yeoja mungil itu bersikap masa bodo pada kelakuan yang sudah Yunho perbuat kepadanya, toh sekarang ia sudah menemukan pengganti yang lebih berduit dibandingkan Yunho.

Lucunya lagi, lain di BoA lain di Yunho.  
Jika putri kampus sekarang sedang santer disorot karena berkencan dengan anak rektor, maka pangeran kampus sedang hangat menjadi bahan perbincangan karena ia tengah mengejar cinta si pelayan kantin.

Benar-benar kontras bukan?!

* * *

**ReDeviL9095**

* * *

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, apa tidak apa-apa kau bersikap seperti ini terus? Lihatlah Yunho sudah seperti maskot kantin karena sejak tadi siang ia tidak mau pergi dari sini hanya untuk mondar-mandir tidak karuan memohon-mohon agar bisa menemuimu.."

Lee Hyeri berusaha merayu Jaejoong. Wanita cantik ibu dari Lee Taemin itu memang tidak tahu ada hal apa yang sudah terjadi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, tetapi dari tingkah Yunho yang mirip remaja labil yang sedang putus cinta, wanita itu berkesimpulan jika Yunho dan Jaejoong telah terlibat masalah asmara.

'Aku tidak mau menemui dia, Ahjumma. Tolong katakan pada Yunho untuk berhenti menggangguku lagi'

Jaejoong menuliskan kalimatnya pada selembar kertas yang ia ambil dari note di sakunya.

Hyeri membacanya dan tersenyum maklum kepada Jaejoong.  
"Masalah itu tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau hanya lari dan tidak mau menghadapinya Jaejoongie... Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalah kalian... Tapi sepertinya Yunho benar-benar ingin memperbaiki dan merundingkannya denganmu. Kau lihat sendiri kan apa yang sudah ia lakukan seminggu ini pada kantin kita?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya ia kasihan juga pada Yunho yang sudah membuang rasa malunya sampai harus mengejar-ngejar dirinya seperti ini hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa namja tampan itu tidak mau putus dengannya.

Dalam hati kecil Jaejoong ia sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk beruang besarnya itu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.  
Akan tetapi jika mengingat apa yang sudah dilakuan Yunho kemarin-kemarin membuat perasaan itu tergantikan oleh rasa sakit yang menyesakan.

Jadi biarkan saja Yunho berbuat memalukan seperti ini, itung-itung buat pelajaran sekaligus sebagai pembuktian seberapa besar cinta Yunho kepadanya.

.

.

"Berhenti menengokan kepalamu ke arah dapur dan cepat makanlah makanmu sebelum aku sendiri yang akan memakannya, hyung!" Changmin menggeplak pundak Yunho. Ia tidak habis pikir pada kakaknya yang sebentar-sebentar menengokan kepalanya seperti orang yang sedang senam leher.

"Kalau kau mau, habiskan saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa membelinya lagi?" timpal Yunho menantang Changmin. Ia belum menyerah meliarkan matanya kesana kemari mencari-cari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Ck, sesukamu lah hyung! Aku hanya merasa heran bagaimana dulu Jaejoong hyung bisa menerima laki-laki labil sepertimu?"

"Kau berani mengatai hyungmu sendiri, bocah?"

"Mengatai apanya? Aku hanya sedang menjelaskan kondisimu sekarang.."

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak mengalaminya.. Changmin-ah.."

"Ya, aku memang belum mengalami bagaimana menduakan perasaan seseorang.."

"Changmin!" Yunho menghardik ucapan namdongsaengnya yang semakin sarkatik padanya. Ia tahu Changmin memang bermulut pedas. Tapi bisakah adiknya itu tidak usah memojokan dirinya seperti itu?

"Apa? Kau mau membela dirimu sendiri huh? Kau tidak tahu malu hyung.. Kau sudah menyakitinya tapi kau masih berharap cintanya juga.. Kau pikir hati Jaejoong terbuat dari apa?"

"Aku sudah cukup menyesal dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas itu, Changmin-ah. Jadi bisakah kau tidak menyudutkanku lagi dan lagi?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya.  
"Yeah, whatever!"

"Aish.."

Yunho meneguk cola dengan beringas. Percuma saja jika adu argumen dengan adiknya ini. Entah mulut Changmin terbuat dari apa sampai-sampai kata-kata yang keluar dari sana maknanya tajam semua.

* * *

**ReDeviL9095**

* * *

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pintu rumahnya digedor dengar keras. Pasalnya ia baru saja hendak memejamkan matanya dan terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

"Boojae buka pintunya, sayang! Kau memilih membuka pintu sendiri atau aku yang akan mendobraknya?" Yunho tersungkur di depan pintu kayu bercat putih tersebut.

Tubuhnya merosot, penampilannya semerawut dengan bau alkohol yang menguar dari dalam mulutnya.

Laki-laki tampan itu rupanya mabuk berat sehingga ia sedikit bertingkah bar-bar.

"Boojae! Jaejoongie! My baby! Kau dengar aku sayang?" Yunho terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku Boo? Tidak tahukah jika aku sangat menyesal sekarang? Aku mencintaimu.. Please comeback to me~" bibir berbentuk hati itu meracau sebisanya.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengintip lewat lubang kunci merasa miris sendiri melihat keadaan Yunho yang seperti ini. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan meraih tubuh Yunho terduduk dilantai.

Yunho tertawa ketika mendapati tubuh kurus kekasih hatinya kini berada dalam rengkuhannya lagi.

"Boojae saranghae.. Hehehe.."

Jaejoong membuang muka ketika mulut berbau alkohol Yunho berusaha mengecup pipinya.

"W-wae sayang? Kenapa kau menolakku Boo? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Jaejoongie? Hik~" Yunho tiba-tiba menangis dan terisak dengan sendirinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong buru-buru memapah Yunho memasuki rumah sebelum tetangganya melihat dan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan tetang mereka berdua.

Jaejoong menidurkan Yunho diranjang kecil miliknya. Tidak apa-apa untuk malam ini biar ia saja yang tidur di sofa. Ia bisa menjamin Yunho pasti akan mengelinding ke lantai jika ia membiarkan beruang mabuk ini tidur di sofa yang sempit itu.

Sekilas Jaejoong tersenyum kecil seraya melepaskan kedua sepatu Yunho sebelum ia menyelimuti tubuh tegap dan berotot itu.. Ia terkikik ketika mengingat bagaimana tingkah Yunho tadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Yunho mabuk.. Dan satu hal yang ia dapatkan, ternyata jika sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol Yunho sangat mengerikan dan menggelikan.

Sebegitu depresinya kah seorang Jung Yunho untuk mengharapkan cintanya kembali hingga membuat namja tampan yang sangat berkharisma ini memilih mabuk-mabukan sebagai pelariannya?

Ah, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menghindari Yunho. Biarlah yang sudah terjadi ditaruh dibelakang sebagai masalalu dan pembelajaran untuk godaan hati mereka. Yang namanya hubungan jika semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja rasanya akan datar dan terkesan monoton.. Jadi mungkin dengan adanya sedikit konflik yang terjadi jalian asmara mereka akan terlihat semakin matang dan berwarna.

.

.

Mata sipit itu terbuka dan mengerjap perlahan. Yunho memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan nyeri. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dan tersenyum ketika menyadari dimana ia berbaring saat ini.

Ia memang tidak begitu ingat kenapa ia bisa mendatangi Jaejoong dalam keadaan mabuk berat tadi malam, yang jelas pikiran buntunya menuntun langkah kaki miliknya untuk mendatangi rumah sang pujaan hati yang sudah menjadikan dirinya begitu hancur dan berantakan.

Yunho berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk susu dalam mug bergambar kucing di atas meja dapur kecil miliknya.

"Morning baby~" Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak ketika mendapati sepasang lengan kekar memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia beringsut menjauh membuat Yunho merengut dan menatap sendu ke arahnya.

'Aku mau bekerja, jadi lebih baik kau merapihkan dirimu dan segera pergi dari sini'

Yunho membaca gerak jemari Jaejoong dengan hati yang mencelos.

"Kau mengusirku?"

'Bukan seperti itu'

Jaejoong dilema sekarang. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan laki-laki bermata sipit itu. Padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk berbesar hati memaafkan Yunho dan merajut kembali semuanya dari awal. Namun apa daya luka di hatinya masih belum sembuh benar.

"Aku pikir setelah aku membuka mata dan menyadari jika aku tengah berada di rumahmu, kau sudah mau memaafkanku.."

'Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu, jadi lebih baik kau pergi dari sini karena aku harus berangkat kerja!'

"Kalau kau serius memaafkanku, kembalilah padaku Jaejoongie... Aku masih mencintaimu."

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Yunho.

"Mianhae, Yunho-ah... Aku tidak mau terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya."

* * *

**ReDeviL9095**

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini Changmin dan kedua orangtuanya tengah menyimak pengakuan Yunho yang sangat mengejutkan pendengaran mereka.

Anak sulung keluarga Jung itu mengaku bahwa ia mencintai sesamanya.  
Jung Yunho mencintai laki-laki!

Changmin yang memang sudah tahu jika Yunho menyukai Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa hyungnya begitu nekat mengatakan kepada ayah dan ibu mereka tanpa memikiran akibatnya di kemudian.

JiHon mengurut keras pelipisnya, baru saja kemarin Yunho membuat kekacauan dengan kelakuannya sekarang anak itu malah membuat pengakuan yang jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi. Yunho menyukai laki-laki, laki-laki itu bernama Jaejoong dan laki-laki bernama Jaejoong itu seorang tuna wicara.

"Bawa kesini Jaejoong, Yunho-ah, biar umma lihat dulu bagaimana dia sebelum umma memutuskan untuk iya atau tidaknya mengijinkan kalian berhubungan!" putus Ibu Yunho seraya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Itu lah masalahnya umma, dia sudah tidak mau lagi menemuiku.."

"Apa maksudnya dia tidak mau menemuimu?"

"Itu gara-gara Yunho hyung sendiri, umma. Jaejoong hyung sudah mundur dan menyerah karena sakit hati diduakan oleh Yunho hyung dengan BoA nuna.." Changmin mendengus sebal. Coba kalau Yunho berani bertindak seperti ini sejak dulu, tentunya hyung yang berselisih dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu tidak akan mengecewakan banyak hati.

"Jadi Jaejoong lah yang membuatmu menolak perjodohan dengan BoA kemarin, Yunho-ya?" tebak ibu Yunho.

"Ne umma.. Sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Jaejoong sudah hampir satu tahun berjalan.."

"Berarti dia tahu jika selama ini kau menduakan dia dengan BoA?"

"Dia tahu umma, karena sebelum aku menjalin hubungan dengan BoA aku meminta ijin padanya lebih dulu.."

Shim Hana membelalakan matanya. Istri dari Jung JiHon itu mengelus dada pelan.

"Aish Jung Yunho! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Tidak heran jika akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk memutuskanmu.."

"Tapi aku sudah menyesal umma, aku mengaku salah dan meminta maaf kepadanya.."

"Lalu apakah dia memaafkanmu?"

Yunho mendunduk dalam-dalam, air mukanya berubah kelam seketika.  
"Ya, dia bilang dia sudah memaafkanku tapi dia malah bersikap seperti tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku.."

"Kalau begitu kau yakinkan dia jika kau mau kembali kepadanya.." timpal Ayah Yunho. JiHon merasa iba juga melihat Yunho terus tengelam dalam penyesalan seperti itu.

"Sudah appa, tapi dia tetap keras kepala. Oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuan umma dan appa sekarang.."

JiHon melirik Hana, istrinya. Mereka beradu pandang.  
"Meminta bantuan kami? Untuk?"

"Untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.. Bila perlu umma dan appa melamar Jaejoong saja sekalian.." Yunho sudah tidak punya gagasan bagaimana lagi caranya meminta Jaejoong agar mau kembali padanya.

"Aigo Jung Yunho! Kau sudah hampir lulus S2mu tapi kau masih merengek pada kami soal asmara gagalmu.. Apa kau tidak malu huh?" Hana berdecak. Yeoja anggun itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu lah hebatnya cinta, umma! bahkan Jung Yunho yang angkuh pun sekarang mirip remaja pubertas yang melegalkan segala cara untuk memenuhi keinginannya.." Changmin menyeringai, pemuda itu menebak-nebak.. Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan menarik di depan sana.

"Kita lihat saja Yunho hyung, bagaimana childishnya sang pangeran kampus yang biasa dielu-elukan ini berlutut menyembah pada seorang Kim Jaejoong.." Changmin bersorak dalam hati.

* * *

**T. B. C**

Aku minta maaf untuk update yang lama ._.v  
Kerjaan menumpuk dan cuaca sudah mulai mendingin disini TT_TT  
Mungkin ke depannya aku hanya akan update seminggu sekali.. Mian~

Soal ff Just Another Girl, aku masih mikir keras ngetiknya.. Coz itu ff GS pertama author, jadi aku ngetiknya agak kaku XD *dzing

Dan untuk ff Chibi, ._. *hening  
Er~ may be~ belum ada wangsit lagi.. *pisss

thanks to:  
**3kjj**  
**Youleebitha**  
**Clein cassie**  
**jaena**  
**hanasukie**  
**ifa. p. arunda**  
**lynfinity7**  
**Elzha luv changminnie**  
**princesssparkyu**  
**yoon HyunWoon**  
**Vic89**  
**Guest**  
**YunHolic**  
**haruko2277**  
**irengiovanny**  
**lipminnie**  
**nickeYJcassie**  
**js-ie**  
**PandaPandaTaoris**  
**MaghT**  
**PhantoMiRotiC**  
**Guest**  
**ryeo ryeong**  
**han gege**  
**Aaliya Shim**  
**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora**  
**Dan para silent readers :)**

BearHug  
ReDeviL9095


	5. ENDING

Title:** CHERISH YOUR HEARTACHE**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: BL, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt.**

**Cast:**  
**Kim Jaejoong**  
**Jung Yunho**  
**Jung Changmin**  
**Jung JiHon (Mr. Jung)**  
**Shim Hana (Mrs. Jung)**  
**Kwon BoA**

**Warn: Hanya cerita singkat hasil imajinasi liar author semata :)**

**Hepi riding~**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa begitu canggung dan kikuk karena dua pasang mata yang saat ini tengah menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Kami sudah mendengar sedikit tentangmu dari Yunho dan Changmin, Jaejoong-ah.. Kau tidak perlu takut pada kami. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu sungguh.." Shim Hana beranjak mendekati Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis kepada laki-laki cantik yang telah berhasil mencuri hati anak pertamanya itu.

"Namaku Hana, aku ibunya Yunho.. Dan laki-laki di depanmu itu adalah Jung JiHon, dia ayah Jung Yunho..." Hana memperkenalkan diri mereka dengan tutur kata halus yang penuh kelembutan. Ia tahu badan Jaejoong agak bergetar jadi ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong lebih takut lagi.

Sepasang mata sipit milik JiHon melihat Jaejoong yang melirik takut-takut ke arahnya. Demi Tuhan, bisa-bisanya Yunho tega menyakiti sosok selugu ini.. Tak heran jika pada akhirnya Yunho sampai rela merengek pada mereka untuk meraih hati Jaejoong kembali. Ia mengerti sekarang, ternyata laki-laki cantik ini begitu natural dan penuh kepolosan.

"Kemarilah Jaejoongie, duduk di sini bersama kami.." ajak JiHon seraya memberi isyarat kepada istrinya agar menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk bersama mereka.

Kurang lebih sekitar empat puluh lima menit yang lalu pasangan suami istri Jung itu mendatangi kantin universitas tempat Jaejoong berkerja sekaligus tempat kedua anaknya kuliah.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran mengenai seperti apa gambaran sosok laki-laki yang sudah berhasil membelokan kenormalan putra mereka dan membuat putra sulung mereka sampai mengadu serta mengeluh kepada ayah ibunya, Hana berinisiatif untuk mengajak JiHon menemui Jaejoong bersama-sama.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Lee Hyeri pemilik kedai kantin itu menyuruh Jaejoong dan pasangan suami istri Jung tersebut untuk menggunakan ruangan pribadi miliknya dan Taemin yang terletak di samping dapur.

Ruangan itu memang tidak seberapa, hanya terdapat satu meja panjang tempat Hyeri meletakan buku-buku akuntansi catatan untung rugi usaha dagang kantinnya, tiga buah kursi kecil yang terbuat dari plastik yang mengitari meja serta sebuah kasur lipat yang bisa digunakan Taemin, Jaejoong, bahkan Hyeri sendiri jikalau diantara mereka ada yang merasa pusing atau tidak enak badan untuk tiduran sebentar.

.

.

.

Hana mendudukan Jaejoong pada kursi plastik yang berada di tengah, tepat diantara dirinya dan JiHon. Sengaja memang. Ia menggengam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin dan bergetar. Nalurinya menebak kalau Jaejoong masih merasa ketakutan pada ia dan suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, sungguh kami tidak bermaksud menakuti atau menyakitimu.. Kami hanya ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu mengenai Yunho.."

Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap balik mata Hana. Ia tidak menemukan maksud jahat dalam sorotan mata wanita cantik itu.. Jujur saja awalnya ia memang merasa gentar dan takut pada dua orang yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan mengaku sebagai orangtua Yunho ini. Ia takut mereka akan memandang dirinya sebelah mata karena kekurangan yang ia miliki. Namun ternyata tebakan Jaejoong salah karena yang ia dapatkan adalah perlakuan halus dan sambutan hangat dari keduanya.

"Apa benar kau dan Yunho pernah terlibat asmara, Jaejoong-ah?" Jaejoong menoleh pada JiHon. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan kalian sudah berpisah karena Yunho menduakanmu dengan BoA, benar begitu?" Jaejoong mengangguk lagi. Namun kali ini wajahnya berubah sendu membuat JiHon menghela napas berat sementara Hana menatap iba ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, kami tahu Yunho memang sudah keterlaluan menyakiti dan melukaimu dengan perbuatannya. Tapi ia sudah mengaku menyesal pada kami, meminta maaf bahkan ia juga sudah merasa putus asa karena sebenarnya putra kami itu masih mencintaimu dan tidak mau kehilanganmu, sayang.." tutur Hana.

Jaejoong mengerjapakan matanya. Benarkah yang ia dengar barusan? Orangtua Yunho menerima begitu saja mengetahui jika anak mereka berkelainan karena ia telah menyukai sesama laki-laki. Benarkah ayah dan ibu Yunho datang kesini tidak bermaksud untuk menghakiminya.

"Sebenarnya kami sempat terkejut dan emosi mendengar pengakuan Yunho jika ia mencintai namja dan sudah menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan kami.." ucap JiHon.

"Aku juga sempat kecewa dan marah padanya saat Yunho menolak dengan tegas atas rencana kami untuk menikahkan dia dengan BoA. Anak itu mengaku bahwa ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan terhadap BoA karena di hatinya hanya ada Kim Jaejoong, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan lukai disaat bersamaan." Jaejoong tertegun mendengar lanjutan penuturan JiHon.

"Kau tahu Jaejoong-ah? Sebagai seorang ayah aku benar-benar merasa kecewa dengan perbuatan dan perkataan Yunho saat itu. Akan tetapi aku akan merasa sangat kecewa lagi jika Yunho tidak jujur pada kami terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa yang ia cintai adalah kau bukan BoA, terlepas dari kenyataan meskipun kau adalah seorang laki-laki."

Mata Jaejoong sudah berair sekarang. Ia menatap lurus JiHon yang tengah melempar senyum kecil padanya.

"Kami sebagai orangtua tidak memungkiri jika kami pasti selalu menginginkan apa yang terbaik untuk kedua putra kami, Yunho dan Changmin. Namun akan sangat egois jika kami sampai harus memaksakan kehendak atau mengatur kehidupan mereka sesuai apa yang kami inginkan. Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong-ah.. Aku sebagai ayah mereka membiarkan kedua putraku untuk menjadi diri mereka sendiri dan memberikan kebebasan untuk anak-anakku agar meraih dan mengejar kebahagiaannya."

Hana berdiri dan merengkuh pundak Jaejoong yang sudah terisak dalam duduknya. Ia mengelus punggung Jaejoong dan berbisik pelan tepat di telinga kanan laki-laki manis tersebut.

"Kembali lah pada Yunho, Jaejoongie.. Ia sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

**ReDeviL9095**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

Yunho hendak memarkir mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku celananya bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring. Tanpa membuang waktu, laki-laki bermata sipit duplikat mata JiHon itu segera merogoh dan melihat siapa pengirim pesan barusan.

Yunho tersenyum seperti orang idiot seusai membacanya. Rupanya pesan tersebut berasal dari nomor ponsel ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan ayahnya sudah menemui Jaejoong dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Dengan agak tidak sabar, Yunho segera memainkan jemarinya untuk mengetik balasan.

**To: My Lovely Umma**

**Apakah umma sudah melamarkan Jaejoongie untukku? *love***

**Sending**

Tak selang berapa lama ponsel Yunho pun bergetar kembali..

**From: My Lovely Umma**

**Sadar umur Jung Yunho? Yang mau menikah dengan Jaejoong itu kau atau umma? Kenapa juga harus umma yang melamarnya, huh? Itu urusanmu beruang cilik~ *wink***

Yunho mengurucutkan bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh senang. Kenapa ia tidak sadar jika sekarang dirinya tak ada ubahnya seperti bocah.

"Ah, Jaejoongie~ kau sudah membuatku jungkir balik seperti ini.." gumam Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

"MWO? jadi umma dan appa sudah menuruti kata-kata Yunho hyung untuk meminta Jaejoong hyung kembali padanya dan melamar Jaejoong hyung sekaligus?" lengking Changmin yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil orangtuanya.

Tepat ketika Hana dan JiHon hendak pamit pada Jaejoong dan Hyeri, mata Hana tidak sengaja menangkap sosok putra bungsunya yang sedang duduk sendirian seraya memakan roti dan jus pesanannya dengan rakus. Hana pun tergerak untuk menyapa anak jangkungnya itu. Dan karena Changmin sudah tidak ada kelas, ia langsung meminta pada JiHon agar ia diperbolehkan ikut menumpang mobil mereka karena Changmin tidak mau menunggu mobil Yunho yang pemiliknya masih memiliki satu jam kuliah ke depan.

"Aish, bukan seperti juga Changmin-ah. Kami hanya menjelaskan bahwa Yunho sangat menyesal dan benar-benar meminta maaf pada Jaejoong." JiHon melirik Changmin melalui kaca spion.

"Yah~ Padahal aku sudah menunggu-nunggu bagaimana serunya adegan Jung Yunho berlutut di depan Jaejoong hyung.."

Hana berdecak pelan.  
"Kau ini sepertinya senang sekali melihat hyungmu menderita eoh?"

"Ia menderita karena kelakuannya sendiri, umma. Biar Yunho hyung tahu rasa!"

JiHon dan Hana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

* * *

**ReDeviL9095**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

Jaejoong beranjak membuka pintu ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan dari arah luar rumahnya. Ia sedikit terhenyak saat mendapati sosok Yunho yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan kanan menenteng sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat muda yang sangat lucu.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie.. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanpa menunggu Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya Yunho dengan cepat segera beranjak memasuki rumah. Bisa dibilang ia sedikit khawatir kalau sampai Jaejoong menolaknya(lagi). Jadi sebelum Jaejoong merespon ia memutuskan untuk bertindak terlebih dahulu.

Sementara sang tuan rumah itu sendiri masih tetap menumbukan matanya pada sosok tamu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berlaku seenak pantatnya ini.  
Jaejoong tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun. Ia betah menelisik segala hal yang menempel di tubuh Yunho. Padahal laki-laki tampan itu hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau yang dipadu dengan jeans hitam yang tentu saja membuat penampilannya terlihat biasa saja tak ada istimewanya. Hanya yang gajil disini mungkin boneka lucu yang dibawa Yunho itu.  
Umm.. Yeah... Kenapa beruang membawa beruang? Eh ani, maksudnya sejak kapan laki-laki bermata sipit itu menjadi penyuka boneka?

.

.

Yunho mendudukan dirinya pada sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia tidur pada sofa yang sudah menjadi tempat tidur kedua setelah ranjang empuk di rumahnya. Ada rasa rindu yang sulit Yunho jabarkan ketika sekilas memori tentang Jaejoong yang selalu terbangun pada dini hari hanya untuk membetulkan letak selimut yang melorot di tubuhnya. Ia masih berharap bisakah moment itu terulang kembali?  
Saat-saat dimana Jaejoong memperlakukannya penuh kesabaran dan ketulusan.

Ah~ seandainya Jaejoong mau memberinya satu kesempatan lagi, Yunho berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjadikan hanya Jaejoong satu-satunya orang yang disanding dan menyading dirinya.

"Jaejoongie~ kemari.." Yunho melambaikan tangan kirinya pada Jaejoong lalu menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong duduk disana.

Laki-laki cantik itu menyerngit melihat Yunho. Sebenarnya siapa yang tuan rumah dan siapa yang tamu disini? Tetapi tak ayal Jaejoong menurut saja. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Yunho dan duduk tepat di tempat yang Yunho tunjukan barusan.

"Ini untukmu.." Yunho menyodorkan boneka beruang cokelat yang dibawanya pada Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong menatap boneka namun sedetik kemudian menatap mata musangnya dan kembali lagi menatap boneka.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil boneka itu dan menaruh diatas pangkuannya.

'Sebenarnya ada tujuan apa kau datang kesini?' Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho dengan jemarinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Jaejoongie, sangat!" Yunho tulus dalam ucapan. Ia menatap lekat mata Jaejoong. Berusaha menyalurkan segala kegundahan dan keresahan yang sudah menyiksanya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Ia sudah bertekad untuk meluluhkan kembali kebekuan hati Jaejoong yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yunho meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggam erat jemari yang terasa dingin itu.

"Boojae.."

Tak ada respon dari Jaejoong, Yunho tahu mungkin laki-laki ini masih membangun pagar di hatinya.  
Tapi Yunho juga sedikit lega karena Jaejoong tidak menolak sentuhannya.

"Aku tahu aku memang lelaki tidak tahu diri yang sudah menyakitimu tapi tidak mau melepaskanmu. Namun kau juga harus tau kalau aku berbuat seperti ini adalah karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu... Kau boleh menyalahkanku, memakiku atas perbuatanku yang telah lalu. Aku mengaku salah dan menyesal.." ungkap Yunho. Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini. Apapun keputusan Jaejoong nanti ia akan berusaha dengan lapang dada menerimanya. Entah itu penolakan atau sebuah kesempatan Yunho tidak tahu. Ia tidak mau menebak karena ia sendiri bingung pada sikap Jaejoong. Kekasih hatinya itu memang bertingkah seolah dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Yunho. Namun Yunho tahu arti dibalik tatapan Jaejoong jika ia tengah menatapnya. Di mata itu ia masih bisa melihat pacaran cinta yang tertutup oleh luka.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak memberi tanggapan apapun atas perkataan Yunho tadi. Memangnya ia harus bereaksi bagaimana? Senang karena Yunho masih tetap gigih mengejarnya? Ya, Jaejoong akui ia memang merasa berbunga melihat ketulusan yang sudah dilakukan Yunho beberapa minggu ini. Bahkan putra Jung itu sudah berani melibatkan kedua orangtuanya. Apakah itu artinya Yunho benar-benar serius kepadanya sampai-sampai mengadu apa yang terjadi antara Yunho dan dirinya pada bumonim Yunho sendiri.

Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika Yunho pernah mematahkan hatinya. Dan hati yang sudah pernah terluka pasti tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula meskipun hati itu sudah sembuh atau diobati sedemikian rupa. Sama halnya seperti Yunho sudah mencoret-coret selembar kertas. Meskipun Yunho berusaha menghapusnya dengan penghapus terbaik sekali pun kertas itu tidak akan pernah kembali seperti tampilan awal. Tetap akan ada bekasnya.

"Jujur aku masih mencintaimu Jaejoongie, dari dulu pun hanya kau yang kucintai. Meski aku menjalin hubungan dengan BoA di depan publik, tapi aku tidak pernah mengunakan hati dan perasaanku ketika aku sedang bersamanya. Aku selalu menyimpan hatiku rapat-rapat karena aku pikir ragaku memang sanggup menduakanmu, tapi tidak untuk hatiku. Hatiku selalu tahu siapa pemiliknya.."

Jaejoong tertegun mendengarnya. Ia memberanikan untuk menyelami tatapan lembut mata Yunho, mencari-cari kesungguhan yang tesirat dan tersurat di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu Boo, aku ingin sekali kembali padamu tak peduli walau aku harus memohon dan mengejarmu, mengaku dan mengeluh pada kedua orangtuaku. Itu kulakukan karena aku benar-benar sudah putus asa karena penolakanmu.. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan untukku sekali saja?"

Yunho meletakan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi bahu Jaejoong. Ia bermaksud memutur tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadapnya.

"Saranghae Jaejoongie, jeongmal.." direngkuhnya tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan. Tubuh hangat yang sangat ingin Yunho klaim sebagai milik dia seutuhnya.

.

.

.

**Sebulan kemudian**

Changmin menyomot paha goreng yang baru saja Jaejoong letakan diatas piring.

"Ah~ betapa beruntungnya hyungku yang pabbo itu. Ia mendapat calon istri yang cantik, baik hati dan sangat pintar memasak.. Aku jadi iri!"

Shim Hana hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat kebiasaan Changmin yang tidak pernah berubah. Anak bungsunya itu akan selalu merusuh di dapur jika ada orang yang sedang memasak. Changmin berdalih bahwa ia hanya ingin mencicipi makanan untuk mengetes enak atau tidaknya makanan itu. Hana tahu sebenarnya itu cuma akal-akal Changmin saja. Memangnya makanan seperti apa yang terasa tidak enak di lidah Changmin? Buktinya si bungsu Jung itu akan memakan apapun semua makanan yang ada bahkan yang gosong sekalipun.

"Berhenti mengganggu Jaejoong, Changmin-ah! Kau tidak lihat hyungmu sedang memasak eoh?"

Changmin mencebilkan bibir mendengar interupsi ibunya.

"Aku tidak menganggu, Umma lihat sendiri kan dari tadi aku hanya duduk di meja makan!" Changmin bermaksud membela diri.

"Pantatmu memang duduk di meja makan, tapi tanganmu tidak membuktikan bahwa kau tidak bertindak jelalatan!"

Jaejoong yang sedang membalik paha goreng di dalam wajan dengan spatula hanya bisa terkikik tanpa suara mendengar pertengkaran kecil yang sudah seperti melodi dalam hidupnya sekarang. Ia sungguh merasa bahagia dengan semua perlakuan keluarga Jung pada dirinya. Ia merasa diinginkan, dihargai dan dicintai oleh mereka.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyesal mengenal dan jatuh cinta pada Yunho jika akhirnya menjadi seperti ini.  
Dulu Yunho memang pernah melukainya akan tetapi lihatlah sekarang apa yang ia tuai dari luka dan kesabaran hatinya. Ia mendapatkan kebahagian yang tak ternilai harganya. Jaejoong mendapat cinta dari kedua orangtua Yunho dan adik laki-lakinya.

Jaejoong sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk Yunho ketika laki-laki itu meminta kembali padanya sebulan yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia juga masih mencintai Yunho sama besar seperti Yunho menginginkannya.  
Dan ia jadi semakin yakin manakala Yunho melamar dirinya dua minggu yang lalu.

Kini semenjak ia resmi menyandang sebagai calon menantu keluarga Jung, Yunho akan rutin mengajak dirinya setiap akhir pekan untuk makan malam bersama-sama keluarganya. Ia masih ingat ketika Yunho pertama kali mengajak ia kesini. Shim Hana memekik gembira ketika melihat Jaejoong begitu terampil membantu dirinya memasak di dapur. Bahkan JiHon mengatakan kalau kuah buatan Jaejoong terasa lebih enak daripada buatan istrinya sendiri.

Ah~  
Terima kasih Tuhan..  
Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya bersyukur atas anugrah yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

"Apakah memasaknya belum kelar Boo? Perutku sudah lapar karena mencium aroma lezat masakanmu.." Jaejoong hampir menjatuhkan spatula yang tengah dipengangnya ketika sepasang lengan tiba-tiba mendekap pinggang ramping miliknya dari arah belakang.

"Aigo Jung Yunho! Berhenti bertingkah seolah dunia hanya milik kalian berdua.. Kau tidak lihat ada kami disini huh?" Hana kalang kabut melihat sikap agresif Yunho pada calon istrinya itu.

"Kalian belum menikah Jaejoong hyung. Jangan sampai kau mau diperdaya oleh orang mesum itu!" Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia bermaksud menasehati Jaejoong dari kelakuan kakaknya.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus segera menikahkan mereka. Aku tidak bisa menjamin Yunho akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Jaejoong nanti.." JiHon melangkah memasuki dapur. Ia menarik kursi di sebelah kanan Changmin lantas mendudukan dirinya disana. Sebenarnya ia tadi tengah melihat berita sore pada televisi yang berada di ruang keluarga yang tertutup sekat di samping dapur, tetapi ia tergugah untuk beranjak dari sana ketika mendengar pekikan istrinya atas ulah Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Aku malah akan sangat merasa senang sekali jika kalian menyuruh kami untuk cepat-cepat menikah.." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk tepat di sebelah ayahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang kebelet nikah hyung. Konyol!" sinis Changmin sengaja meledek kakaknya.

"Anak kecil tahu apa? Sebaiknya kau diam saja, bocah!" Yunho melirik tajam Changmin melalui sudut matanya. Ia meraih sepotong paha ayam goreng bertepung yang berada di atas meja lalu mengigitnya dengan lahap.

JiHon sendiri hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia seolah melihat dua anak sekolah dasar yang tak pernah bisa berhenti saling membully. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada piring besar di atas meja yang masih tersisa sepotong paha ayam yang sudah digoreng gurih oleh calon menantunya.

"YAH! YAH! Kenapa kalian bertiga malah menghabiskannya? Yah Jung JiHon! Jung Yunho! Kenapa kalian malah ikut-ikutan seperti Changmin?"

Jaejoong membalikan badan. Ia melirik pada nyonya besar Jung yang tengah berkacak pinggang pada ketiga Jung miliknya.  
Mata Jaejoong berkabut meski senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

'Tuhan, terima kasih.. Aku memang pernah menyalahkanMU atas kekurangan dalam hidupku.. Tetapi aku tahu jika sebenarnya KAU sangat mencintaiku. KAU menciptakanku seperti ini adalah agar aku mendapatkan orang-orang berhati mulia yang sudah KAU pilihkan untuk mendampingi hidupku dalam menjalani dan mewarnai dunia.'

.

.

.

* * *

E. N. D

Well, aku sadar sesadarnya kalau ending ini memang belok dari prolog di awal XD. Mau gimana lagi? aku ngetik prolog itu pertengahan tahun yang lalu sementara aku menyelesaikan endingnya akhir tahun ini.. Hohoho~

Konsep awal memang Angst parah malah death chara ga tanggung-tanggung.. Tapi gara-gara mabok chibi + keracunan humornya aku ga tau lagi gimana caranya bikin Angst? *jambak taepoong TT..TT

Tapi terus terang aku merasa plong karena tidak menggantung cerita dan hutangku sudah lunas XD

.

.

Balasan review

3kjj: Annyeong ^^/ gomawo atas ripiu-ripiunya di ff ini.. semoga berkenan dengan endingnya :)

nunoel31: gomawo juga buat adek atas umpan baliknya :)

hanasukie: hehehe, ini udah dilanjut dan mentok disini XD

Elzha luv changminnie: iya say dibagi dua biar tak sepanjang telongnya yun *dzing* soal yg chibi jujur aku belum dapet wangsit humor lg.. ^^v *piss

YunHolic: terima kasih :)

irengiovanny: ini akhir perjuangan Yunho, ren.. XD aku masih kaget waktu dapet pesan LINE dari kamu.. hahaha mari kita berteman :*

yoon HyunWoon: ini nextnya :)

nickeYJcassie: Raesuk sshi~ *ngek* ini ending dari panpik lumutan sejak taun kemaren yang jie tunggu2 XD  
moga2 ga mengecewakan... wkwkwk

MaghT: FIGHTING ^^9 (lah?)

Guest: hahaha kalo jeje ama yun mau ntar aja balikannya nanti ffnya ga kelar2 T.T

ifa. : :) gomawo~

Vic89: makasih sarannya Vic.. Yun udah berdoa 7hari 7malem makanya jeje mau kembali.. XD LoL~

Clein cassie: aku memang sengaja menjadikan bumonim Yunho sebagai pihak yang pro disini kok say.. hehehe :)

min: annyeong jg :) ne silahkan say..

Aaliya Shim: hepi end kok jeng.. aye ga mau disendal sama dirimu XD wkwkwk  
ah~ plong 1 utang sudah lunas tinggal byar utang2 yg lain T.T

Guest: haha ga say, nanti kalo tampil d muka umum dia bisa turun pamor XD *dor

jaena: kesalahan redaksi say, author memang kadang sering bikin typo disana sini *piss

haruko2277: wkwkwk yun lulus kkm.. dia ga perlu remidi ulang XD  
thank you :)

ryeo ryeong: aku jg sempat ngakak pas ngetik bagian itu ^^v hehe

lipminnie: pelajaran buat yun udah selesai sampai disini cuyung.. :) kasian babeh ntarnya XD *eh?

PandaPandaTaoris: Yunho udah diterima tuh :)

JungJaema: wuaduh, kalo nyelipin pihak k3 dari jeje ntar ffnya bukan 3shot lg tapi 13shot wkwkwk ini aja udah kebablasan cuyung XD

PhantoMiRotiC: Oh, hai juga beibeh~ *Ohok* kau menawariku Cappucino eum? kebetulan sekali itu memang salah satu teman favoritku di musim dingin ini setelah kopi.. :)  
hu um.. seperti yang kau bilang jika takdir itu adalah soal pilihan..  
ternyata aku memilih untuk menyelesaikan cerita dengan cara seperti ini.. membiarkan jeje memaafkan yun agar mereka bersatu kembali karena aku takut ditimpuk panci sama readersku XD *eaaaa  
Okey aku juga tau ini adalah balasan ripiu terpanjangku XD disini memang tak ada glare dari pemilik toko, tapi aku merasa ini seperti prolog ff baru jika aku tak berhenti mengetiknya.. *gubrak  
#ElephantKiss

yjnokokoro: ._. iya say harap maklum genrenya lg campur aduk.. mood author lg jungkir balik *glodak

Myyunyun: hahaha.. gomawo cuyung :) aku suka kalimatmu ' klw cinta mah apa pun kata orang terdengar manis d telinga' wkwk realita bgt itu XD

Terima kasih buat semuanya..  
Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca tulisan author yang masih banyak kesalahan disana sini :)  
Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya *wink

BearHug  
ReDeviL9095


End file.
